supermariowiifandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. (series)
The Super Smash Bros. series is a series of multiplayer games in which many well-known Nintendo characters are pitted against each other to fight, with each character using their unique abilities in battle. The games are very popular, not only for being one of Nintendo's few fighting games, but also for being a mass crossover of many Nintendo franchises; they are also known to attract both casual and competitive players, with game modes and official Nintendo events accommodating different types of play. While the Western title for the series is a play on the title of Super Mario Bros., Super Smash Bros. is a standalone crossover franchise and is not explicitly part of any of its constituent series. However, the Super Mario franchise is heavily featured in each game, with multiple playable characters and stages, and receives first billing as Nintendo's flagship franchise. Along with Mario, many different characters from different franchises appear as fighters throughout the series. These include Pikachu from the ''Pokémon'' series, Link from ''The Legend of Zelda'' series, Samus from the Metroid series, and many more. Besides the diverse lineup of fighters, Super Smash Bros. has numerous non-playable references to Nintendo history, such as the roster of stages in the series, themed around locations from past Nintendo games. In addition to the Nintendo-related content, Super Smash Bros. Brawl and subsequent installments introduce a number of third-party guest fighters. While these guest fighters include mascot characters that have appeared in prior crossovers with the Mario series, such as Sonic the Hedgehog and Pac-Man, they also include characters from more "realistic" and adult-oriented franchises, such as Solid Snake from the Metal Gear franchise and Bayonetta from her self-titled series. With its large, diverse roster of characters that range from the familiar to the obscure, the Super Smash Bros. series serves as a gateway to Nintendo's vast library of franchises, with the games often boosting the popularity and public image of lesser-known series such as Metroid, Kid Icarus, and Fire Emblem. It has become one of the quickest-selling and most popular series in Nintendo's history, and Super Smash Bros. Melee is the best-selling Nintendo GameCube game. Masahiro Sakurai has directed all games in the series, the latest being Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. List of games ''Super Smash Bros. ''Super Smash Bros. is the first installment in the Super Smash Bros. series, introduced in 1999 for the Nintendo 64. The game features eight characters from the start, with four unlockable characters, all of them created by Nintendo or one of its second-party developers. Up to four people can play in multiplayer (Versus) mode, with the specific rules of each match being predetermined by the players. There are two different types that can be chosen: Time, where the person with the most KOs at the end of the set time wins; and stock, where each person has a set amount of lives, and when they are gone, the player is eliminated. This game's one-player mode included one adventure mode that always followed the same series of opponents although the player could change the difficulty. Other single player modes exist such as Training and several mini-games, including "Break the Targets" and "Board the Platforms". All of these were included in the sequel, with the exception of "Board the Platforms". There are nine playable stages in Versus mode, eight based on each of the starting characters (such as Princess Peach's Castle for Mario, Zebes for Samus, and Sector Z for Fox) and the unlockable Mushroom Kingdom, based around motifs from the original Super Mario Bros. (from which the English-language name of the Super Smash Bros. series comes), even containing original sprites and the original version of the Overworld theme from that game. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Super Smash Bros. Melee is the second installment in the Super Smash Bros. series, released in 2001 for the Nintendo GameCube. It had a larger budget and development team than Super Smash Bros. did and was released to much greater praise and acclaim among critics and consumers. Since its release, Super Smash Bros. Melee has sold more than 7 million copies and was the best-selling game on the GameCube. Super Smash Bros. Melee features 26 characters, of which 15 are available initially, more than doubling the number of characters in its predecessor. There are also 29 stages. It introduced two new single-player modes alongside the Classic mode: Adventure mode, and All-Star mode. Adventure mode has platforming segments similar to the original's "Race to the Finish" mini-game, and All-Star is a fight against every playable character in the game, allows the player only one life in which damage is accumulated over each battle and a limited number of heal items in between battles. There are also significantly more multiplayer modes and a tournament mode allowing for 64 different competitors whom can all be controlled by a human player, although only up to four players can participate at the same time. Additionally, the game features alternative battle modes, called "Special Melee", which involve some sort of alteration to the battle (e.g. all characters are giant by default, the speed is faster than normal, etc.), along with alternative ways to judge a victory, such as through collecting coins throughout the match. In place of Super Smash Bros.'s character profiles, Super Smash Bros. Melee introduced trophies (called "figures" in the Japanese version). The 293 trophies include three different profiles for each playable character, one unlocked in each single-player mode. In addition, unlike its predecessor, Super Smash Bros. Melee contains profiles for many Nintendo characters who are either non-playable or do not appear in the game, as well as Nintendo items, stages, enemies, and elements. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Super Smash Bros. Brawl is the third installment in the Super Smash Bros. series, released in 2008 for the Wii. Super Smash Bros. Brawl is also the first game in the franchise to support online play, via the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection and offers the ability for players to construct their own original stages. The game features a total of 39 playable characters and 41 stages. Super Smash Bros. Brawl also features compatibility with four kinds of controllers (the Wii Remote on its side, the Wii Remote and Nunchuk combination, the Classic Controller, and the Nintendo GameCube controller), while its predecessors only used the one controller designed for that system. The player also has the ability to change the configuration of controls and the controller type. Super Smash Bros. Brawl features a new Adventure Mode titled "The Subspace Emissary". This mode features unique character storylines along with numerous side scrolling levels and multiple bosses to fight, as well as CG cut scenes explaining the storyline. The Subspace Emissary features a new group of antagonists called the Subspace Army, who are led by the Ancient Minister. Some of these enemy characters appeared in previous Nintendo games, such as Petey Piranha from the ''Mario'' series and a squadron of R.O.B.s based on classic Nintendo hardware. The Subspace Emissary also boasts a number of original enemies, such as the Roader; a robotic unicycle, the Bytan; a one-eyed ball-like creature which can replicate itself if left alone, and the Primid; enemies that come in many variations. Though primarily a single-player mode, The Subspace Emissary allows for cooperative multiplayer. There are five difficulty levels for each stage, and there is a method of increasing characters' powers during the game. This is done by placing collected stickers onto the bottom of a character's trophy between stages to improve various aspects of a fighter. Like its predecessor, Super Smash Bros. Brawl introduces several new playable characters. Among them are Sonic the Hedgehog and Solid Snake, the series' first third-party fighters. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U are the fourth and fifth games in the Super Smash Bros. series (however, they are both commonly thought of as the joint fourth installment). At E3 2011, it was confirmed that new Super Smash Bros. titles were in development for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, with both versions being cross-compatible with each other in some way. The games were shown for the first time at E3 2013. The 3DS version features cel-shaded 3D graphics and stages based on games for handheld consoles, while the Wii U version features HD graphics and stages based on games from home consoles. Like prior games in the series, this game introduces new characters, including Mega Man and Pac-Man, who are new third-party characters. The character lineup is the same across both versions, and characters can now be customized with a range of equipment and custom special moves. The 3DS version includes an exclusive mode called Smash Run, while the Wii U version includes a mode called Smash Tour, along with an altered stage builder and the Special Orders mode. The games also introduce downloadable content (DLC) to the series, which was made available after release. Included among the DLC are the seven additional playable characters Mewtwo, Lucas, Roy, Ryu, Cloud Strife, Corrin, and Bayonetta, as well as additional stages and costumes for Mii Fighters. The 3DS version was released first on September 13, 2014 in Japan, and on October 3rd, 2014 in the rest of the world. The Wii U version was released on November 21, 2014 in North America, November 28, 2014 in Europe, November 29, 2014 in Australia, and December 6th, 2014 in Japan. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is the sixth game in the series (fifth if Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U are counted collectively), released on December 7, 2018 for the Nintendo Switch. Nintendo (June 13, 2018) Nintendo Direct: E3 2018 YouTube. Retrieved June 13, 2018 It features every playable character from the past installments. During the E3 2018 Nintendo Direct, Inkling from the ''Splatoon'' series, Princess Daisy from the Mario series, and Ridley from the ''Metroid'' series were confirmed as new playable characters. In the August 2018 Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Direct, Simon Belmont, Richter Belmont (both from the ''Castlevania'' series), Chrom (from the ''Fire Emblem'' series), Dark Samus (from the Metroid series), and King K. Rool (from the ''Donkey Kong'' series) were also confirmed to be playable. Nintendo (August 8, 2018) Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Direct 8.8.2018 YouTube. Retrieved August 8, 2018 Within the September 2018 Nintendo Direct, Isabelle from the ''Animal Crossing'' series was additionally confirmed as a new playable fighter. Nintendo (September 13, 2018) Nintendo Direct 9.13.2018 YouTube. Retrieved September 13, 2018 In the November 2018 Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Direct, Ken Masters (from the ''Street Fighter'' series), Incineroar (from the ''Pokémon'' series), and Piranha Plant (from the Mario series) were announced as playable, with Piranha Plant being DLC. Nintendo (November 1, 2018) Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Direct – 11.1.2018 YouTube. Retrieved November 1, 2018 It has also been confirmed that an additional five fighters and stages, as well as some music, are to be released as DLC via a "Fighters Pass". It was announced at The Game Awards 2018 that Joker, the protagonist of Persona 5, will be the first of the fighters included in the Fighters Pass. thegameawards. (December 6, 2018). The Game Awards 2018 4K Official Stream - December 6 LIVE YouTube. Retrieved December 6, 2018. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate introduces Spirits mode, with collectible spirits able to augment fighters' abilities. They replace the collectible trophies of past installments. There is also a new Adventure Mode, titled World of Light, which sees Galeem turning many characters (except for the playable fighters, who were instead imprisoned, except for Kirby who survived) into spirits. Gameplay between Bowser Jr., Pit, Jigglypuff, and Dr. Mario.]] The series has a completely different gameplay compared to fighting games such as Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat. Instead of making an opponent lose all of their HP, players have to knock opponents off a stage. When a character gets attacked, their damage meter (represented by percentage) increases by up to 999%, and the higher the percentage is, the easier it is to knock an opponent off the stage. After being knocked off, a player can use jumping moves to try to return to the stage. The Super Smash Bros. series has simple controls. Rather than having to memorize buttons like in Street Fighter, Super Smash Bros. games allow the "one attack, one button" style. Also, characters do not have to face their opponent, but can run around freely. Items can be used to help players recover their percentage or to KO opponents. Major series represented in Super Smash Bros. Characters in the series The series notably features playable characters from across various Nintendo and third-party franchises. Over the entire series, 64 characters have been playable. Each series gets its own symbol, which each of the characters from that series use. They all have their own powers and attributes, that allow players to work out strategies against opponents. Playable characters Non-playable characters Items Stages Notes References Names in other languages External links *A list of artworks of the alternate costumes * Category:Game series de:Super Smash Bros.-Serie it:Super Smash Bros. (serie)